


Remembrance

by TheFantasticMiraculousSam



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, I'm Sorry, Implied Past Rape/Non-Con, Implied Sexual Content, Mentions of Blood, Post-Mass Effect 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 11:27:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14568042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFantasticMiraculousSam/pseuds/TheFantasticMiraculousSam
Summary: Shepard talks to Garrus about losing her family on Mindoir.  (Paragon, Colonist, War hero)A supplement fic.





	Remembrance

**Author's Note:**

> Oof, so I wanted to write a quick supplement fic for my Main fic "The Trials of Love and Loss", but ended up writing a huge emotional mess. I hope you like it =,D

“Hey Garrus?”  Jane rolled over and gently snaked her arms around his slender waist.

 

“Hm?”  He turned his face to look at her, her freckled skin was almost glowing in the dim light of their cabin, the sullen expression she wore tore him away from his admiration and brought him back to reality.  “Something on your mind Jane?”

 

She gave him a sad smile and buried her face against his chest plates.  “Have I ever told you about my brother?” He could feel her body beginning to tense up.

 

“No, you’ve always avoided the topic of family… I know the minimum, but I didn’t want to reopen old wounds”  He said, bringing his mandibles tight against his face, he knew all too well what it was like to lose family.

 

Jane sniffled and wiped her face against him, fresh tears stained her scarred face.  He opened his mouth to say something, but the words never came, he closed his mouth; what could he even say to her, she watched both her parents die.  

 

“He was my twin”  She smiled. “He wanted to move to earth after he graduated, he was going to study musical theater”  She scoffed loudly than fell silent. “It was his dream”

 

She re-buried her face and took a deep breath, he could feel pain emanating off of her.  

“Do you blame yourself?”  He asked.

 

“It’s stupid, I know there was nothing I could have done… But I’m always brought back to that moment.”  She looked up and met his gaze, her pale greens eyes looked through him. “Hackett once said that the day they died, was the day I was born.”

 

“Their deaths pushed you forward”  He said. Something deep inside his heart shifted, death was a painfully effective motivator, he experienced it when he lost her to the collectors.  He could still hear the sadness in Anderson’s voice when he came to C-Sec to tell him.

 

“I always wanted to join the Navy, but the thought of getting revenge- It’s what got me through the N7 program, It’s why I made it through the Skyllian blitz”  She said coldly. “Back than, I didn’t even feel anything for them- For the Batarians I killed, every fiber of my being screamed- I told myself it was justified”  She balled her hands into tight fists and hugged him closer.

 

“I was justified, they attacked and destroyed colonies, I would have done the exact same thing”  He’d kill them all if it meant freeing her from her grief, a part of him wanted nothing more than to do that; his heart and mind were at war, he felt a pang of guilt.

 

“They had families Garrus, I took mothers and fathers from their children, what I did only bred more animosity!”  She pounded her fist against his chest, the hollow sound filled the room.

 

“You did to them, what they did to you!  It’s... Fair” He felt ashamed admitting it.

 

“An eye for an eye”  She said. She let him go and sat up abruptly.

 

“What?”  He asked, sitting up beside her.  Deep pink scars ran all along her naked back, he traced them with his ungloved hand.

 

“An old human saying, a man takes another man’s eye and the other man does the same to the first man… It might be “Fair”, but it ends with both men blind”  She looked back at him with knitted brows and anger in her eyes.

 

“I… I think I get it”  He said, running his finger along the old scars on her hips, remnants of the Batarian claws that had once dug into her flesh.  “It might be fair, but that doesn’t make it right… Morality is tricky like that I suppose”

 

“After it was over; while covered in Batarian blood, I remembered something my brother John once said: _We can’t let our hearts be hardened, we need to always strive for peace, its the only way we can all live in harmony_.  I screamed, then cried, Anderson couldn’t even console me...”  She looked up through the skylight. “I’ve lived by those words ever since”  

 

He was at a loss for what to say, she always seemed steadfast in her beliefs he had never questioned why.  It was a heartbreaking, honest thing. She let out a deep sigh.

 

“I wish I could have met him”  He whispered, gently wrapping his arms around her small body.

 

She scoffed.  “You would have hated him, he was super anti-military”  She smiled and kissed his his stiff lips.

 

“Really?”  He nuzzled his face against hers and let off a deep purr that reverberated in his chest.

 

“Oh yeah, my family would have hated you; my mom and dad were very anti-military, plus they absolutely despised Turians”  She leaned back and they fell back into bed together.

 

“Well if it makes you feel any better, my dad still harbours a strong mistrust for Humans, despite all the good ones he’s met”  He laughed. The room began to feel lighter, like a haze was lifting. Jane curled up beside him, perfectly nestled in between his arm and his chest, it made his heart flutter.  After some time, her breath began to even out and she body became completely relaxed, it never ceased to amazing him just how quickly she could fall asleep. He kissed her forehead, closed his eyes, and finally let himself drift off to sleep.


End file.
